1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a special receptacle or package, and especially to a portable segregating carrier for plural cylindrical beverage-type receptacles. The disclosed carrier is of the receptacle chime or closure cap flange engaging type, wherein a clip-type retainer interlocks with chimes of juxtaposed receptacles. The invention also relates to a multiunit package wherein a clip attaches to the chime on the upper end of the cylindrical containers and provides finger hole carrier means for ease of transportation and handling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern packaging of cans employs a variety of carriers such as paperboard cartons and plastic bands. The prime criteria of an acceptable package are that the cost of material and assembly is reasonable for mass use; that the package has sufficient strength to maintain its integrity throughout shipping and handling; and that the package has an attractive, clean appearance for public approval. Secondary features may vary with the preferences of the individual user, but it is often desirable to have sufficient space for a product name or other information on the package.
Among those carriers known in the prior art, plastic band carriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,835 and 2,936,070 to Poupitch. This type of carrier is formed from a sheet of plastic material with a plurality of can-receiving apertures therein that engage each can perimetrically under the upper chime. Although plastic band carriers of this type may be used only once, their relatively low cost makes them an attractive alternative to the older, well known paperboard carton.
Related to these band carriers are sheet carriers wherein a sheet of plastic material may have a plurality of can receiving pockets formed therein. This type of carrier is desirable because each can top is protected against dirt by the pocket during transportation. With the development of beverage cans that retain a manually opened tab in the can end, it has become increasingly important to assure that the tab and can end are clean, since the tab is often bent downwardly into the contents of the can. U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,500 discloses one such carrier. A disadvantage of this type of carrier is that it requires a great quantity of compositional material. Another disadvantage is that the cans must be retained by 360 degree engagement of the formed pocket, with the result that condensation is formed and retained between the can and the carrier pocket, requiring that the pocket be vented in some manner. A further disadvantage is that, despite the 360 degree engagement and the large quantity of material already employed in the carrier, can retention is sometimes inadequate.
Clip carriers have been proposed, wherein a plastic or metal clip attaches to only a small portion of the can chime, usually by means of a hook under the chime and a cooperating tab inside the chime radius. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,818 to Brennan, 2,863,556 to Bedford, 2,876,896 to Ziehmer, 2,879,897 to Taylor, and 2,923,405 to Poupitch teach a variety of clip structures wherein the clip is constructed of a relatively strong material such as sheet metal. In practice, metal clips have proven unsuitable for use on metal cans because of friction damage and relatively high cost. Also, metal clips are a source of litter and for that reason are unacceptable.
Several plastic clip carriers have been proposed, as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,206,019 to Curry, and 3,370,700 to DeShazor. The primary problem with plastic clips is adequate retention of the cans in the clip. The flexibility and natural lubricity of most plastics allows the cans to separate from the clip under relatively minor forces. To overcome this tendency, it has been proposed to use a plastic clip on both the upper chime and lower chime of cans, thus holding the cans in firm position within a single multiunit package. This possible solution failed with the advent of the two-piece can, which is formed from a single cup-like can body with an end closure on only the top end thereof with the result that the can has an upper chime but no lower chime. In addition, placing a clip on both the top and bottom of a can package doubles the cost of the necessary material, as compared to a package requiring a clip on only one end of each can.
Largely because of the cost and can retention problems, the clip carrier is not known to have achieved widespread use or popularity. The present invention offers a solution to the problem of can retention while employing a clip on only one end of each can in a multiunit package. In addition, the quantity of material required to unite a standard package of six cans is smaller than amount of material used in the present day band carrier of the type noted above. The present invention thus offers a solution to the problems that have thus far prevented widespread employment of clip carriers in the multiunit can packaging industry.